The new boy in town
by i14142000
Summary: <html><head></head>Yuu is offered a spot with The Blade Breakers after a duel. Homeless, Yuu and his little brother furtively live in Kai's family warehouses with the help of The Superintendent, AI made to protect Japan's urban infrastructure via surveillance. Escaped convicts Boris Balkov and Giddon team up, but what goals do they share, and how will they affect The Blade Breakers? ...</html>
1. Chapter 1

Check out The new boy in town page for more content!

[Click here to view The new boy in town page]

[Please watch this before reading ]

English is not my first language so some spelling may be off.  
>Symbol key:<br>{time change} * Virgil chime [superintendent dialog] *[Virgil dialog]*

The new boy in town

By: Bell

It was another Tuesday for the blade breakers. Tyson, Max, Daichi, and Rei were practicing their beyblading at the park, Hilary was flying a kite, Kenny was sitting on a bench working on Kai's beyblade wile Kai was leaning on the tree behind him. Kai's hands where behind his head, eyes closed while chewing on a piece of wheat. Suddenly a ball flew straight for him the ball was moving too fast for Kai to avoid. Then out of nowhere a beyblade and knocks it of course.

Kai's POV.

I was leaning against a tree eyes closed listening to what Kenny has to say on improving my beyblade when out of nowhere a ball came flying at me and there was no way I could doge it. Then a beyblade came from the other direction knocking it back in the hands of its owner before it hit me. Then I watched as it flew back to its owner's hand. My face may not show it (or would I admit it) but I was impressed by the precision that was just displayed to me.

I looked over to see a boy around my age with neck long dark blue hair with his bangs parted to the sides and a ponytail that goes to the end of his upper back. He was wearing a well-fitting black T-shirt with a dark blue thin unzipped jacket that only covers his chest with long sleeves and a pair of blue skinny jeans and black shoes.

Then I noticed he was walking this way, he stopped in front of me and looked down but before I could say anything he said "I'm so sorry about my little brother almost hitting you with his ball." He bowed his head apologetically. "It's alright don't worry about it." I said coolly "By the way the way my name is Yuuta, Yuuta Saito but everyone calls me Yuu." He stated "I'm Kai" I said. "It's nice to meet you Kai." Yuu said as he held out his hand. I shook his hand politely and asked "Would you like to have a beybattle?"

Yuu's POV

I was practicing my beyblading while keeping an eye on my little brother who at the time was playing with his ball. When I noticed my brother bounce his ball and it went flying towards a boy who was laying under a tree behind a park bench. So I waved my ripcord in the way I wanted my beyblade to move and it knocked the ball back in my little bros hands.

Feeling bad I walk over to the boy to apologize "I'm so sorry about my little brother almost hitting you with his ball." I said and bowed apologetically. I was relieved when he said "It's alright don't worry about it." then I thought I mind as well introduce myself "By the way the way my name is Yuuta, Yuuta Saito but everyone calls me Yuu." I said as I held out my hand "I'm Kai" he said and then shook my hand. I replied by saying "It's nice to meet you Kai." Then Kai Asked "Would you like to have a beybattle?"  
>"Sure Kai I'd love to!"<p>

Kai's POV

"Sure Kai I'd love to!" The boy said cheerfully when I heard this I was excited for some reason. Walked over to Kenny to see if my beyblade was fixed. One I was in front of him I asked "Hey chief is my bey ready yet?" and the smaller boy replied "Just one more screw to go Kai." He finished what he was doing and handed me my bey, so I started walking back to Yuu when the chief asked "Who is that kid?" Yuu must have heard this because he walked over to hin and said "Hello my name is Yuu, it's nice to meet you!" And he held out his hand which Kenny shook and introduced himself " I'm Kenny but everyone calls me chief. So so how do you know Kai?" Yuu happily replied with "Oh we just met. He also challenged me to a bey battle." If Kenny's hair wasn't in the way I would have sworn his eyes widened. Anyways both me and Yuu got into position and said "3.2.1 Let it rip!"

Kenny's POV

I was shocked to hear that Kai Challenged some kid he just met. He must have really done something to impress him. Knowing that there was a bey battle about to happen I got out my laptop to be greeted by Dizzy "Heya chief, judging by the pumped up bit-beasts I sense im guessing there's a bey battle you want me to analyze." "Yep. Wait bit-beast's? theres more that one out there? A real one?" I ask "Yes im as shocked as you are Ken, the girl with blue hair has a bit-beast in her bay!" Dizzy stated Then I corrected her "Um Dizzy that's a boy." "Oh so he's gay." Dizzy said in realization. "Y-you don't know that, and not so loud!" I say "I may not be human Kenny but I'm still a lady and I know a gay guy when I see one." she said "Let's just watch the battle." I say I look back at Kai and Yuu who both shout "3.2.1 Let it rip!"

Both of their blades went flying in to the middle of the clearing. Kai made the first move, his bey charging for Yuu's, just then Yuu's blade disappeared allowing Kai's blade to miss. "Hey chief have you noticed blue hairs face hasn't shown any expression since his bey left his launcher?" Dizzy asked "His name is Yuu, and no I haven't." I replied. I look back at the battle to see Yuu's bey reappare behind Kai's and speed right for it. By now the whole group is watching the bey battle. Once Yuu's blade made contact with Kai's it sped up its rotation speed. Then all of a sudden became so unsteady it toppled over and stopped moving.

Kai's POV

I lost? How can I have lost so fast? His skill would benefit the blade breakers highly Theres something about him something familiar. Gah so much on my mind it's just jumping subject to subject. "Hey chief what happened?" I asked Dizzy then spoke up " Here's what, happened when Yuu's beyblade made contact with yours the notch's in your attack ring lined up with the notch's in his attack ring and it had a gear affect. So when Yuu's bey sped up it forced your blade to speed up as well, this resulting in your blades balance to become unstable." I can't believe im  
>about to do this. "Yuu would you like to join the blade breakers?" I asked and, he replied "Sure why not." "Are you gay?" Hilary blurted out "Hilary!" The whole group scolded "Its ok guys, yes I'm gay I hope it's not a problem." Yuu said "I don't really care, it's not my business." I say blankly Then max spoke up as expected "Yea we don't really care about stuff like that. Right?" everyone in the group except Daichi said in unison "Right!"<p>

{Five hours later}

Yuu's POV

"Bye guys." I say as my brother and I walk toward the park then walk to the nearest ATM, once in front of it the screen lights up revealing the Japanese trust logo on it and the superintendent took over.

[Welcome to your "Japanese" Trust automated teller machine, banking with pride!]

"Virgil I need 20 yen please."

*[Your tax dollars at work!]*

The ATM dispenses the money and I head to the pay phone next to it. I dial the local taxi company I tell then my location. Once our taxi got here we put our stuff in the trunk and got in. "Warehouse district please." After about 5 minutes we arrived, I paid the taxi driver and get our belongings, I look around for a warehouse that has an automated security system so Virgil can override the lock. After an half an hour of looking I find one, once in front of the door I ask "Virgil can you open this door?"

*[Welcome access granted!]*

The door unlocked and we went inside, we found a spot to set up camp. We cooked a little meal on our portable burner and ate our food, then we drifted off to sleep.

Normal POV

Ian and Ken (his brother) were fast asleep unknown to the then Kai was on the other side of the warehouse. Virgil activated the PA system on that side of the warehouse to warn them.

*[Warning hitchhikers may be escaped convicts!]*

This warning was not heard since the 2 boys were asleep. "What's going on here!?" Asked Kai

Kai's POV

I see the 2 boys jump as they heard my voice, judging by their little setup they were not planning on steeling anything. But why are they here and how did they even get in? "What are you doing here?" I ask "W-we don't have anywhere to live, we are homeless." Yuu replied I felt really bad for them and I mean really bad. "Why didn't you tell us that you're homeless? We would have helped you." I asked in a sympathetic tone which I rarely use. "Who would let someone they just met into their homes." He replied "You'll be surprised, pack up your stuff you're staying at my place for the night." I insisted They both packed their stuff and I grabbed a box from the shelf and we headed to the limo.

{10 minutes later West Kyoto Station}

Yuu's POV

I walk up to the ATM, once in front of it the screen lights up revealing the Japanese trust logo on it and the superintendent took over.

[Welcome to your "African" Trust automated teller machine, banking with pride!]

"Virgil I need money for a ticket" I say I then walk over to the ticket kiosk I was great by Virgil.

*[Hello traveler "membasa" welcomes you anxious? Stressed? Please remain calm control circuits now open with pride]*

Then Virgil pulled up the detour sign with the arrow pointing toward the train, Virgil played the prerecorded response.

*[Detour proceed with caution!]*

So me and Kai walked to the train.

To be continued 

[To see and animation sneek peek on the next chapter click here]


	2. Chapter 2

The new boy in town

Sorry if this chapter is different near the end, i made some last minute changes

English is not my first language so some spelling may be off.  
>Symbol key:<br>{time change} * Virgil chime followed by sound/other audio*  
>[SuperintendentBackupintendent dialog] *[Virgil dialog]* \ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...(Signifies the start of the transcript)  
>Incomplete transcript of displayed text on a heads up display (content goes here)<br>/END OF TRANSCRIPT (Signifies the end of the transcript)

\HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS... (Signifies the end of the transcript)  
>Full transcript of displayed text on a heads up display with nothing left out (content goes here)<br>/END OF TRANSCRIPT (Signifies the end of the transcript)

_

Normal POV

Yuu, Ken and Kai walk in the front door of Kai's mansion while Virgil monitors them through the foroyar skylight using one of the security camera's. Virgil has been having issues keeping up with Yuu as of late, a task in which he would have no problem with on any other day. Putting this aside he adjusted the camera position to get a better view of the boys. Using night vision since its night at the time, Virgil zooms in and access the microphones on Yuu's cellphone and Kai's security system to **listen** in on the conversation the boys were having.

Yuu's POV

I looked around the foroyar not necessarily impressed but surprised, i didn't know Kai was this wealthy. Putting that aside I look toward Kai who walked a few steps past me and stopped. "Kai, I really want to thank you for letting my little bro and I stay here." i thanked he turned around and said "Meh... It's no big deal, really... Just... don't mention it... Hmmm... I have a question for you." he said that in a monotone so**close** to emotionless it chilled me to the bone. But i kept my cool and made sure not to react to it i replied saying " Yes, what is it?" he then asked "How old is your brother...?" so i replied "Eleven." he then asked "And you are?" and again i replied "Sixteen." He then flinched and exclaimed in tone of disbelief (which i think he was trying to hide) " Y-You're both just kids!" He regained his composure and asked "How did you and him make it all this way without any help from anyone else; without anyone else traveling around with you?"

Kai' s POV

His answer made me lose my composure for a moment but i quickly regained it. I took a quick look in his eyes and i saw a bit of amusement about me losing my cool, or maybe it was me showing emotion at all. I dismiss these thoughts to the back of my mind and asked "How did you and him make it all this way without any help from anyone else; without anyone else traveling around with you?" he immediately answered with a question "You know that AI that runs Japan's urban infrastructure?" Wondering where Yuu was going with this i ask "The Superintendent? What about it?" He answers in a sad tone "Well our mother was the head programmer that worked on it. Before she died she created a subroutine called "Virgil" to look after me and Ken. Virgil can control anything the Superintendent can and use those things to help us." Trying to lighten his mood i say "Things like changing the traffic signs to lead people off cliffs?" After saying that i realized how depressing that sounded. Trying to cheer people up has never been my strong suit... But he answered the question "He can only override things if is in our best interests. Sometimes it's annoying." how ? "Annoying...? How so?" I ask

"Like once I was trying to go to this party without my mom's permission and that trip ended with Virgil stopping the train I was on and sending it back to the station!" the part where he said: and that trip ended with Virgil stopping the train I was on and sending it back to the station. he had an annoyed tone. But the fact that this is all possible and that a train had been sent the wrong way because of one child's actions is... disturbing in a way... that one person could be put above all others like that, and i voiced this. "Hmph... How bothersome of such a machine to impudently decide to stop a whole train over a child. The Superintendent is supposed to help the general people, not mother a couple of disobedient children." Yuu defended his mother's decision to create Virgil, saying:

"Our mother wanted to make sure we were safe even when she could not be there for us! She even created an ethics override so in the event that something happened to her he could help us more...and replace her in a sense." He said that last part in a sad tone. I ask him another question "Ethics override what does that mean?" "When my mom was alive before the override was activated Virgils activities were limited by a set of ethical rules, he could not inconvenience more than 50 people at a time as a result of an action to protect me, he could not help us withdraw large amounts of money at a time from ATM's, or any money from payphones, he could not trap an active threat with automatic doors when available, he could not override vending machines to give us food,and he could not override security systems if it was needed. The override allows him to do these things only if its in our best interest. On a related topic he is also how I got into that warehouse you found me in. " My familys warehouse... where i found them sleeping with a makeshift kitchen and bedroom... "Hmph, so you're a raider as well, huh?" I joke then i whisper to myself "What a helluva kid you've become..."

Normal POV

While the boys had their chat the Superintendent and thus Virgil was having problems. Internal errors and data transport delays are occurring throughout the Superintendent infrastructure crippling the both the Superintendent's and Virgil's ability to: monitor time, access video feeds, raw data display, and textual expression functions. Virgil's avatar changed to his sad avatar as he continued monitoring Yuu, Kai and Ken.

Yuu's POV

I answer his questions, its the least i could do since he is letting us stay in his home. "Tell me why, though... Why are you running away?" I answer in a sad and angry tone "Well Father... our dad's a drunk... He used to beat us a lot... sometimes to the point where my brother and I bleed... My brother still cries about it... My father did a lot of other things to us, too... We had to get away from him, so... That's why we are on the run."

Kai's POV

I keep quiet, but feel a bit of pity as well as remorse for my condescending tone and rude behavior. I'm also a bit surprised out how easily I got such information from Yuu. Seemingly out of nowhere the Superintendents voice or one of his voices comes out of unknown speakers and says

*[Crime doesn't pay; good citizens do their part!]*

At the end of the pre-recorded message there was some set of beeps i've never heard before, my guess its to distinguish Virgil's words from the Superintendent's. Yuu nods his head slowly, seemingly understanding what the Superintendent really meant and says "Virgil is helping us get away. We wouldn't be anywhere without him. Or maybe in the ground" i hear a higher pitched set of beeps followed by what i think to be Virgil saying

*[Your tax dollars at work!]*

Following Virgil's words was the same set of beeps i heard the first time and Yuu saying "Thank you Virgil" thus confirming that it was indeed Virgil talking through the Superintendent "Master Kai welcome home" I look over to see my butler walking down the foroyar staircase. "I need you to get two rooms and a bath ready for my guests, and make sure theres enough food for them." I ordered "Yes master" he said and headed back upstairs. "Kai hun, you don't have to do all that for us we have our own food, and we can use a community bath." Yuu said selflessly "No, you're my guest. The bath and food are on me." I insisted

"Well you sure are persistent... fine, if you insist, but is there at least a way i can repay you?" he asked. I turned my back to him and smirked replying with "You can do you're best at practice tomorrow. After all you're a bladebreaker now." "Okay!" Yuu cheered "By the way why hasn't Ken talked since i met him?" I asked "He is mute, so he can't talk" he answered "Then how do you communicate?" "Well he was not born mute so we talked but now that he is he uses his phones notepad app" he replied "If its not too intrusive what happened to him?" I asked "We don't know, he does not remember. "

"Well thats odd." i say as i turn back to face him "What's even more odd is i have also lost some memory of my childhood and don't know the cause." he says "That is odd" i agreed. Just then my butler comes back down the stairs saying the bath is warmed and ready. I tell him "Show them to the bathroom." "Alright" he says as Yuu and Ken walked over to him. They start walking to the staircase, just before Yuu made it to the first step he turned to me and said with a wink "By the way that earring looks cute on you." He then turned back around and followed my butler to the bathroom. I felt my earlobe and realized i forgot to take my earring out when i got home from school. This is unlike me to forget something like this.

Ken's POV

My brother and i followed Kai's butler to the bath, he opened the door to reveal a big japanese style bathroom which seems out of place in a western style mansion. I dismiss this thought and walk in look around, the big tub is filled with water, towels and washcloths were folded neatly on a small counter that is outside the tiled area. Soap and shampoo were placed next to the little stool in front of the shower head and everything looks like it was just cleaned. I turn around to face the butler and pulled my phone out, and typed "Thank you for setting up our bath." into the notepad app and showed it to him. He chuckled and said "It was my pleasure, enjoy your bath." then he left us alone. I turned around to find that my brother

Yuu had already started undressing, taking off his shirt. I then started as well doing the same. Once we were undressed he said "You can use the shower first." So i sat down on the low plastic stool in front of the shower head and started washing my hair. After a while of that i turn the shower on and rinse the shampoo out of my hair all the while my brother is finishing up washing his body. When i was done my brother asked "You need me to wash your back?" I nod in response and hand him my washcloth he put soap on it and he started scrubbing my back. Once he was done he handed the washcloth back to me so i could wash the rest of my body, once finished i turn the shower on and rinse off the soap before getting into the over sized tub.  
>Not too long after my big brother joined me, getting into the opposite side of the tub. We sat there for a while and everything was quiet, that was until Yuu's phone started beeping. Yuu got out of the tub and walked over to his phone. I turn my head to see what was going on to find a concerned look on his face<p>

Yuu's POV

I get out of the over sized tub and walk over to my phone, on the screen is a white "!" in a white triangle and to the right of it is Virgil's sad avatar. Below this the words "Warning Major Error Detected!" I press and hold a button on the slide out keyboard with the Virgil icon on it and a set of details are shown as such:

Warning!  
>Timer Error Detected!<br>Raw Data Display Error Detected!  
>Possible Damage Detected!<br>Virus Detected!  
><strong>Threat Detection<strong> Delayed!  
>Feed Analysis Delayed!<br>Camera Acces Delayed!  
>Data Access Delayed!<br>**File** Access Delayed!  
>Processing Hindered!<br>Video Feed Looping!  
>Warning Power Level: 67%<br>Data Corruption:25%

I got concerned at all the issues the Superintendent and thus Virgil is going through. Though Virgil can be annoying at times but i'm still worried for him. He's done so much for me and Ken, and from the looks of it, it can only get worse as he deteriorates from all these issues. Who could have done this? Theres no way all that could have happened from the activities the Superintendent or Virgil does, and a years worth of lacking full maintenance is highly unlikely the only cause of this. Come to think of it didn't mom tell us once that the only way the Superintendent could get a virus was if it was put there on purpose?

She seemed to really enjoy her job. She also loved to tell us about it. I was pulled from my thoughts by a hand on my arm, i look that direction to find Ken there with a worried look on his face. i put on a fake smile and say "We should get dressed and go downstairs Kai is probably waiting for us." He nodded and started getting dressed, and i did the same. We then got our stuff and headed for the staircase. Just before we made it to the staircase Kai walks out of a room. "Oh hey Kai." He just walks past us and says "Dinner is ready if you're hungry, if not it can be pre-heated when you are." he says in monotone. "You know, you're cuter when you show emotion. Anyways thank you but now would be fine. "

Kai's POV

My eyes widened at the comment about me being cute, as i never saw myself as such. Since he was behind me he did not see this. "Follow me then." I say as i walk down the stairs. We walk to the dining room and i look to the boys who eyes widened at the sight of the food on the long table. "Wow thats a lot of food." Yuu says in amazement. "I didn't know what your tastes were so i made a wide variety for you to chose from." a familiar voice says, i turn my head to find my butler standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. After a few seconds of silence Yuu spoke up "Thank you, but you didn't have to do all that for us." My butler chuckled softly and said "Well master Kai did tell me to make his guests comfortable." As he says that Yuu and Ken look at me, i detest being put on the spot and he knows that but its hard to be mad seeing the brothers grateful yet wide eyed expressions.

"Well go on eat before the food gets cold." My butler urged. We sat down and started eating, after a few minutes of silence Yuu calls for my attention "Hey Kai... id hate to ask more of you but can you keep an eye on Ken for a while, i have an urgent errand to run and its best if he does not come along." as he says this he give me brief look that says please don't question me, and i nod saying "Fine just don't take too long... I still have things to do still." I say trying to sound disinterested "Well then i better get going then." He says as he gets from his seat and heads towards the door. After a few minutes alone with Ken in an awkward silence, i think of saying something but then i remind myself that he's mute and would cause communication issues. I'm pulled from my thoughts by a nudge on my arm, i look to see Ken holding his phone in front of me with some text on it. I read it and it says "Do you have a problem with my brothers sexuality? You act so cold and emotionless to him. Don't tell me you're like everyone else "

This caught me off guard so i flinched a bid before responding coldly "Its none of my business, so i really could care less. This is how i always am, if i had a problem with it would i let you to stay in my home?" He looks away for a moment, then goes back to typing on his phone before showing me text that says "Sorry."

Superintendents POV

[Respect public property!]

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

UNINTELLIGIBLE INSUBORDINATION

VANDALISM IN **PROGRESS**!

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

I watch as unidentifiable men in unknown armor set off explosives on Superintendent Main Data Core A Steel shell. "Come on men we need to get this thing offline." One of the men said "Sir with all due respect that shell is made of one foot thick steel, are explosives can only do so much damage to a machine the size of two cities and armor this thick from the outside." another man said in response "Then find away inside, now!"

[Crime scene, restricted entry!]

I play the pre-recorded words letting them know that i would not permit entry into my data center, and that they were breaking the law. The man giving orders gave one of my cameras an annoyed look and said "Bring in the bunker busters and clear out!" "B-but sir we were ordered to shut it down not completely destroy it!" another man said After hearing that i changed my HUD (Heads Up Display) avatar to my mad avatar and said.

[Crime doesn't pay!]

"If we do this right we can blow the door to the data center open and shut it down from there."

Yuu's POV

I go to East Kyoto Station so i can take the train to New Kyoto, i walk to a multi-purpose kiosk to be greeted by the Superintendent.

[Hello traveler the Japanese transit authority welcomes you to East Kyoto Station! How may i serve you?]

"I need 1 ticket to New Kyoto heres my card." I say as i slide my credit card into the slot on the kiosk.

[Thank you! What is your final destination?]

"The city center"

[Thank you! Transport for one to city center, New Kyoto.]

[Please collect your tickets!]

I collected my ticket and card and headed to my train, once inside i scanned my ticket on the scanner on the train and took my my seat. After a few minutes the doors closed and everyone took their seats. The trait started moving and the Superintendent made its announcements.

[Now departing East Kyoto Station!]

[Next stop Hondo, Neo Road, Akemi Station, and Hikaru Station end of the line!]

{1 hour later}

I walk to the "Membasa" Industries building the company that supplied the parts for the Superintendent and the the new city. Its in charge of their maintenance, and it also has lots of authority over them even to the point where they have a branch called the "Membasa Urban Authority" which works closely with the Japanese government/ I walk into the building and to the receptionist. "Hiya i need to talk to the CEO please." I say, she looks at me and asks "Does he know know you or somthin kid?" I calmly responded with "No he doesn't know me, but he knows my mother Dr. Sakura Saito."

Her eyes widened at the well known name and picked up the phone "Sir i hate to bother you but the kid of Sakura Saito is here asking for you" she says into the phone after a few seconds she nods and hangs up the phone. She turns her head to me and says "Mr. Aomori will be waiting, his office is on the top floor last door of the left." I thank her and head to the elevator. I knock on the door to Mr. Aomori's office and I hear "Come in" so i open the door "Ah Mr. Saito, what can i do for you today?"

"The Superintendent is on the fritz, its effectiveness can no longer be guaranteed." He looks at me with surprise and then smiles again. He asks me "And how do you know that?" Not wanting to reveal Virgil or the special access to the Superintendent he gives me, i say "Municipal systems are acting up, it was a challenge even getting here." I know this was a lie but it was necessary. "I see, this is the first i have heard of these issues. Why is that?" He sounded doubtful of my words so i'm going to make him a recommendation.  
>"You have access to the Super's status from your computer yes? Check it if you don't believe me." I sounded confident hoping that if i do he would humour me.<p>

He turned around and started typing on his computer, then he gave a look of concern and said. "Thats odd the Superintendent won't respond, i'll have to send someone right away to check on the core." He then looks at me and asks "If i may ask, why did you go to all this trouble?" That was easy to answer "Because the Superintendent is my my mothers creation, and one of the few things i have left to remember her by."

{4 hours later}

Normal POV

The man sent to check on the Superintendent walked in the front door of the municipal building to find that there was no one there except for a**male** teen in the lobby. "Who are you? Where is everyone?" The man asked "Dead, old man." the teen says in a creepily mocking tone. "Wha-?" was the only thing the man could say before the teen launched his beyblade straight for his neck decapitating him. The man's head hit the floor before blood gushed from his neck and covered the floor in big puddles. The teen then presses a button on his comm-device "I killed another one, looks like our damage is becoming noticeable, looks like they sent someone to check on things." he says The voice from the earpiece of his comm-device says "Good Nick! We will be done soon enough, kill anyone else who enters the building." "Hehe will do." is Nick's reply

Kai's POV

Its been seven hours since Yuu left and its almost time for breakfast, i don't know why i'm worried, he's only one year younger than me but the way he left, not taking his brother with. This only means its somthing he does not want him to see or something dangerous, most likely the first of the two. Worries soon fade as exhaustion sets in and i drifted into sleepy nothingness...  
>I wake up to my alarm clock going off the next morning , but instead of the normal alarm, the built in radio is playing the Superintendents voice saying a series of numbers:<p>

[01001101 01100001 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01101110 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01110001 01110101 01101001 01110010 01100101 01100100]

Thinking about the numbers they are all ones and zeros it must be binary, i wonder what it means, putting it aside i get out of bed and head downstairs and find a pleasant aroma in the air. I walk into the kitchen to find Yuu taking a kettle off the stove "Young master i hope you don't mind but Mr. Saito asked to use our stove." i turn around and see my butler in the doorway "Thats fine." I reply cooly "Here Kai have some chiran tea, think of it as thanks for looking after my lil brother for me while i was out last night." Yuu says handing me a glass "Thanks" I say feeling caught off guard by this act. I take a sip and my eyes widened "Wow this is delicious." i blurt out without thinking. I see a reddening in Yuu's cheeks as he replies with "W-well thank you..." He then looks away trying to hide it.

"S-so when are we leaving for training?" He asks most likely trying to change the subject "As soon as we eat and get ready." I answer in monotone "Well we better wake Ken up, i assume he's asleep?" Yuu says I respond with a simple "Yes." and he goes and wakes him up and get dressed. When Yuu comes back down he is wearing different clothes but the shirt is wrinkled and most likely unwashed (The pants are fine though). You can tell he tried to get as many wrinkles out as he could. I sigh and ask "You don't have any washed clothes do you?" "No i don't, i spent all the money i could spare on washing Ken's clothes." I can't help but smile at the bond the brothers have, my family was never that close. Pushing the thought out of my mind, look to Yuu. "Come with me I think I have somthing that will fit you." I insist We walk to my room and I go into my closet and pull out a black shirt with stiff red straps near the shoulders and detached sleeves.(Author note: Basicly the shirt Kai wore it Beyblade v force) "I like it , you're really letting me wear this?" he asks "You can keep it, and the others. They don't fit me anymore anyways." I replay cooly "Aww Kai thank you!" Yuu thanks and then hugs me. Not used to this kind of physical contact I flinch and my spine stiffens in response. "Put that on, we need to get going." I say

{3 hours later}

Yuu's POV

We arrive at Tyson's home which seems to be a dojo, we walk to the backyard where everyone was waiting for us listening to a battery operated radio. "Heys guys Kai is here!" Max says "And it looks like he brought Yuu and Ken with him!" Rei says "Hiya guys!" I greet them a smile. "Is that Kai's shirt you're wearing?" Hillary asks "Oh yea he let me have it since its too small for him." I reply "When did you get it ?" Max asked "Looks like i've got some some explaining to do." I say then i hear the Virgil chime from the radio followed by the Superintendent's voice.

*[Yuuta, access: 01001101 01100001 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01101110 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01110001 01110101 01101001 01110010 01100101 01100100 METROPOLITAN EMERGENCY!: 01001111 01100110 01100110 01101001 01100011 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01100100 0101100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100001 01110110 01100001 01101001 01101100 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 0101110 00100000 01010011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 00100000 01100100 01100001 01101101 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 0110111 0111001 0100101 0100001]*

This was followed by the lower pitch Virgil chime. "Was that meant for you?" Kenny asks "Okay i've got a lot of explaining to do..."

{34 minutes later}

"So let me get this straight, you ran away from your abusive father with you're mute brother and the help of a Superintendent subroutine named Virgil who was made by you're dead mother who also created the Superintendent, and are now living with Kai who found you camping out in one of his warehouses?" Hillary asks "Pretty much yea." is all i say in response

{2 hours later}

Superintendent's POV

I access the camera attached to the sea wall that surrounds the small body of water where the artificial island that the municipal building is built on. I zoom in to see if the outdoor guards were still there. (Which they are not) I was just about to access a camera inside the building when the screen went grey and errors are put on display.

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

# EXCEPTION_ACCESS_VIOLATION (0xc0000005) at pc=0x6d85ded9, pid=7964, tid=7456

# JRE version: 6.0_39-b04  
># Client VM (20.14-b01 mixed mode, sharing (Unauthorized input)<br># Problematic frame:  
># V [ +0x6ded9]<p>

#

Register to memory mapping:

EAX=0x00000001 is an unknown value  
>EBX=0x6da61fa0 is an unknown value<br>ECX=0x01010101 is an unknown value  
>EDX=0x01010101 is an unknown value<br>ESP=0x047df768 is an unknown value  
>EBP=0x047df768 is an unknown value<p>

[error occurred during error reporting (unauthorized access register info), id 0xc0000005]

Fatal error!  
>Backup Superintendent Active<br>Transferring Relevant Data  
>Data Transfer Complete<br>Superintendent Shutdown Sequence Active

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

Then all i see and hear is nothing...

{30 minutes before}

Yuu's POV

"So what does Virgil want?" Kenny asks "I don't know... Hey Virgil can you repeat that?"

*[Yuuta, access: 01001101 01100001 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01101110 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01110001 01110101 01101001 01110010 01100101 01100100 METROPOLITAN EMERGENCY!: 01001111 01100110 01100110 01101001 01100011 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01100100 0101100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100001 01110110 01100001 01101001 01101100 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 0101110 00100000 01010011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 00100000 01100100 01100001 01101101 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 0110111 0111001 0100101 0100001]*

"What does all that mean?" Hillary asked "I'm a little rusty in binary but its some kind of call for help. I've got to go!" I say in a panic and head toward the entrance. "We'll come with you!" Tyson says. I put the bluetooth earpiece into my ear and ask "Virgil can you hear me? I'm on my chatter, i'm out of the dojo in old kyoto on 47th street. Theres a payphone near the road meet me there ok?" *High pitch Virgil chime* We run to the payphone, as soon as i get there i hear the high pitch Virgil chime and Virgil saying

*[IRREGULAR PULSE! HEART RATE FALLING! PLEASE REPORT TO THE NEAREST HOSPIT-]*

"Someone killed him! They pulled Virgil's plug!" I yell "No way the whole country would shut down. No one would be crazy enough to do that!" Kenny says "What if its some kind of terrorist act?" Tyson asks "Why would someone want to do that?" Daichi asks "Because the Superintendent is in control of everything if he were to go offline the whole country would go into gridlock, everything would stop working!" i say

Backup Superintendent's POV

\HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

Diagnosis mode...

Assessing...

Power failure...

EMP use detected

[Result:] Possible damage detected

Reinitializing process failed...

[More info:] Electro magnetic interruption

Japanese urban infrastructure at risk!

Activating: Contingency [:] {Vector-0-1-117}.subrutin

Starting file transfer...

Accessing: Backup Superintendent [urban infrastructure A.I]

Storage Location: Primary core [full access]

Authorizing...

[Auth:] The contingency

[Password:] Virgil

[Sec:] { -911}

File transfer complete  
>Backup Superintendent Boot Sequence Complete<p>

Superintendent Offline

Backup Superintendent Online

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

Alert:  
>You're full<br>attention is  
>required!<br>Alert Status:  
>Live<p>

Membasa  
>Urban<br>Authority

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

Alert:  
>You're full<br>attention is  
>required!<p>

PLEASE REMAIN CALM

Membasa  
>Urban<br>Authority

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

Virgil's POV

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

Alert:  
>You're full<br>attention is  
>required!<p>

KENTA! YUU! YUU! YUUTA! KEN!

Membasa  
>Urban<br>Authority

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

Alert:  
>You're full<br>attention is  
>required!<p>

BE SAFE!

Membasa  
>Urban<br>Authority

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

Backup Superintendent's POV

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

Alert:  
>You're full<br>attention is  
>required!<p>

OBEY POSTED LIMITS

Membasa  
>Urban<br>Authority

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

Alert:  
>You're full<br>attention is  
>required!<p>

KEEP IT CLEAN

Membasa  
>Urban<br>Authority

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

Alert:  
>You're full<br>attention is  
>required!<p>

PARDON OUR TEMPORARY DISRUPTION

Membasa  
>Urban<br>Authority

/END OF SESSION TRANSCRIPT

Kai's POV

"What is going on?" i ask seeing the traffic lights go haywire. "The Backup Superintendent must be going online." Yuu says "Backup Superintendent?" everyone asks "My mother made a backup core with identical programing and a direct link to the original core, so if something happens to the Superintendent, the Backup Superintendent or Backupintendent for short will takeover to prevent total urban infrastructure collapse. The only ways the Backupintendent will go online is if someone puts the Superintendent in maintenance mode using the terminal in my mother's office or he becomes unable to do his job." Yuu explains "Have you ever seen the core?" asks Chief. He looks at him "I have seen the Superintendent's core many times, my mom even told me about how it works to an extent." after Yuu say that his face shows a curious look. "But i've never seen the Backupintendent's, but i'm pretty sure it looks the same." he continues

"What now?" i ask "I guess we can only hope that the Backupintendent holds up." Yuu answers "There is nothing we can do?" Tyson asks "Without access to the hardware there is nothing we can do to fix it, and Virgil does not have the authority to allow us access to it." Yuu explains "Can we call someone to fix it for us?" Max asks "I tried that last night, nothing was done, asking again would risk Virgil even more." Yuu says in a little bit of a panicked tone "Risk?" Daichi asks "They could delete him, dead, permanently!" Yuu practically yells "So? Its just a program." Daichi says thoughtlessly "It?! Program?! Virgil understands emotions nearly if not exactly as much as we do, he has the capacity to understand what we feel" Yuu looks down before continuing "He is like a father to me and Ken..." These words were spoken in a sad almost broken tone.

Daichi looked to the ground at the word father, my only guess as to why is because of what happened with him and his father. "Maybe we should go back to Tysons and practice our beyblading." Rei suggests most likely trying to change the subject before a fight ensues. Going along with this i say 'I agree, we should get back to the dojo and practice." After a while everyone else agrees and we head back to Tyson's.

Normal POV

One minute after the Bladebrakers left, Virgil's sad avatar appears on the payphones display.

*[Yuuta! Yuuta! Yuuta! Yuuta! Yuuta! Yuuta!]*

*[Hitchhikers may be escaped convicts!]*

*(News audio) This just in: Terrorist, Boris Balkov has escaped federal prison, leaving 80 people dead during the escape. After the next standard inmate count it was discovered that a known kidnaper and domestic terrorist Gideon also was freed during the escape. *

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Symbol key:

{time change} * Virgil chime followed by sound/other audio*

[Superintendent/Backupintendent dialog] *[Virgil dialog]* Location

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...(Signifies the start of the transcript)

Incomplete transcript of displayed text on a heads up display (content goes here)

/END OF TRANSCRIPT (Signifies the end of the transcript)

\HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS... (Signifies the end of the transcript)

Full transcript of displayed text on a heads up display with nothing left out (content goes here)

/END OF TRANSCRIPT (Signifies the end of the transcript)

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

_One minute after the Bladebrakers left, Virgil's sad avatar appears on the payphones display._

_*[Yuuta! Yuuta! Yuuta! Yuuta! Yuuta! Yuuta!]*_

_*[Hitchhikers may be escaped convicts!]* _

_*(News audio) This just in: Terrorist, Boris Balkov has escaped federal prison, leaving 80 people dead during the escape. After the next standard inmate count it was discovered that a known kidnaper and domestic terrorist Gideon also was freed during the escape. *_

{15 Minutes later}

Kenny's POV

I watch as everyone practice beybladeing though not really paying attention. l couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier with the Superintendent, I have a hard time believing that a machine as advanced as that could just stop working from some natural cause. Could someone have really done something to it? I'm sure an A.I that important is well guarded so who has the means to get to it? I'm pulled from my thoughts by a female voice coming from my laptop.

"Hey Chief are you paying attention?" I sigh "Sorry Dizzy. What's up?" i ask "I asked if you thought Yuuta is fitting in well with the the group." Dizzy says "Surprisingly well actually, even Kai seems to have taken a liking to him, and you know how he is." I respond "I do, that's why it's so surprising." Dizzy says "To be honest i was starting to worry about how reserved he is, even more so after the Boris incidents. Not to mention seeing Minami go insane (or Wyatt in the english version) and die in his arms." (Please note: in the english version he just goes insane but in the Japanese version he also dies.)

{12 hours ago}

Normal POV

The men had finally blown open the doors to the Superintendent's data center, damaging it a little more in the process. "Prime the EMP." The leader of the men says "Yes sir but it will take a while to charge." The man priming the EMP says "How long?" The leader asks "At the very least 11 hours."

{11 hours and 45 minutes later}

Normal POV

The EMP goes off inside the Superintendents data center causing everything to start shutting down. The Superintendent said one last thing before going offline from lack of power.

[Crime doesn't pa-]

For about five minutes there was silence them one of the men holding a tablet computer spoke up "Sir the urban infrastructure is still up and running. T-they must have a backup core." The leader had a rageful look on his face when he yells "Find it and bring it offline now!"

{Present time}

Kai's POV

We take a break from practice for some drinks and snacks. I take a bite of a cookie and grab my drink, the second the warm liquid touches my tongue I get a familiar taste. Its Yuu's tea! "Oh Kai I hope you don't mind but I brought leftover tea from earlier." Yuu says. I take another sip and say "Its fine, i rather enjoy your tea, its quite good." Everyone (except Yuu and Ken) stares at me like i'm someone they have never met. "D-did Kai just compliment someone?" Tyson asks dumbfounded I was going to say something when i noticed Tyson's grandfather sneaking up behind Yuu. Before i could warn him i hear him yell "Ahhh!" and swings his shinai, to my surprise Yuu swiftly jumped to his feet and caught the end of it with his hand. Then he pulls it from the elders grip and proceeded to use the shinai to trip him when he became unbalanced from surprise. Tysons grandfather hits the floor with a loud thud. Yuu chuckles and helps him up "Next time don't be so loud when you try to ambush someone, you give yourself away." Yuu says with a smile. "Boy, i like you. You got spunk, Tysons never been able to evade my shinai let alone take it from me!" The older man says

"What's up grandpa?" Tyson asks "Oh, right... You guys have a visitor." Ryuunosuke (Tyson's Grandfather) says Just then (Mr. Dickenson in the english version) walks in and says "Good evening bladebreakers, oh and we have some new faces i see... I am Mr. Daitokuji and you are?" "Yuu Saito. Its a pleasure." Yuu introduced while Ken introduced himself using the notepad app on his phone. "Don't take any offence to his silence please he's mute, so he uses his phone to talk." Says Yuu "I see... Well you're friends are very polite." says "Teammates. I was going to call you and tell you about it after practice." I corrected "Oh i see... This changes the arrangements entirely" says "Arrangements?" Everyone asks "Living arrangements for the beyblade tournament in Okinawa, I think it would be important for the world champions to attend." explains "So that's why you came here." I say cooly "Indeed. I guess it will have to be two to a room for this to work now that we have two more people going." says "How about this, Tyson, you share a room with Rei, Daichi you share with Ken, Max will share with Kenny and Kai, you share with Yuu." He continued "What about me?" Hillary asks "You will have your own room." says

"The plain leaves at 3:00 PM tomorrow don't be late!" says as he walks away.

{The next day}

[Hello traveler the Japanese transit authority welcomes you to East Kyoto Station how may i serve you?]

"Nine tickets to Itami Station, the fee should be covered already by a Kaichou Daitokuji." i say to the ticket kiosk.

[Please wait while I process your request.]

{About 19 seconds later}

[Processing complete, all identities verified. Transaction complete.]

[Please collect your tickets.]

I collect the tickets and hand everyone one and we head to the train. Once onboard we scan are tickets and go to our designated car and take our seats. After a few minutes the train whistles and we start moving.

[Now departing East Kyoto Station!]

[Next stop Kyoto Station, Kibō Station, South Kyoto Station, and Itami Station end of the line.]

"So... I was wondering Yuu, If the Superintendent is offline and the Backupintendent has taken over... Is Virgill gone until the "Super" (Reminder: Super is a nickname for the Superintendent ) is fixed?" Tyson asks "Knowing my mother she probably marked Virgil as relevant data so he would be transferred over to the Backupintendent." Yuu answered "Relevant data?" asks Rei "While the Backupintendedent has an copy of the Superintendent A.I, it doesn't have its memories and other evolving data. So its important ones get transferred as a highly compressed archive for fast file transfer at the first sign of system shutdown." Yuu explains "Why does Virgil get transferred if he's just a subroutine, shouldn't there just be a copy of him already on the backup core?" asks Kenny "Unlike other subroutines that are only instructions, Virgil is like an A.I framework, an A.I without the core intelligence or all of its own hardware. Like a personality without a mind or a body. So he's much more complex than a normal subroutine." Yuu answered "I see..." Kenny says "Virgil are you there?" Yuu asked looking at the camera mounted on the ceiling of the train car. I hear the high pitched Virgil chime

*(Male police officer recording) I'm here to serve and protect.*

"What is going on? Why is the Backupintendent online? " Yuu asks

*(Tv audio of a male agent) I'm not at liberty to say.*

"Virgil cut the crap and tell me what's going on!"

*Dog whimpering*

"That worked when i was a little kid, Virgil, tell me, NOW!"

*(Movie audio) I'm sorry Dave i can't do that.*

"UHH you are so stubborn!" Yuu yelled

[Now approaching Itami Station!]

We get up, get our stuff and head for the escalator that connects Itami Station to Itami Airport. Again we go to a kiosk to purchase tickets, and again are greeted by the Backupintendent .

[Hello traveler welcome to Itami Airport! How may I serve you?]

{15 minutes later}

We board our plane same as always, I take a seat in the normally empty seats in the rear end of the plane. I close my eyes, ready to take a nap to pass the time when a voice calls me. "Hey Kai mind if i sit with you?" It was Yuu's voice. I look around and see that every other seat in my view was already taken except for some with some undesirable people that would most likely be a bother. Understanding his position I look back at Yuu and say "Sure, whatever." He takes a seat and pulls out a book that seems to be in a language i'm not sure of. "What are you reading?" i ask "The Aeneid" He replies simply. The epic poem? Huh interesting taste. "What language is that book in?" I ask "Latin, its best to read it in the original language for the best quality experience." he answers "I didn't know you knew Latin." I say surprised "I also know Russian, Spanish, Chinese, and of course english also." He says before going back to his book. Looking like he does not want to be disturbed so i decide to go back to my nap. Unknown amounts of time passed in my slumber till i slowly started to wake. As i did i noticed i was laying my head on something that was definitely not the seat, i open my eyes wide and turn my head to get a look. It was Yuu's shoulder! My movements did not go unnoticed by the blunet who turned his head away from his book, gave a soft smile and said "Well good morning sleepy head. Sleep well?" I quickly withdraw my head from his shoulder not knowing what to do other than say "Sorry..."

Keeping his smile he said "Its ok, you looked pretty comfy so i did not have the heart to disturb you." Just then his smile turned from sweet and innocent to a teasing one. "Plus the nuzzle movements were simply too adorable to resist." he says. My face felt hot, there was no doubt i was blushing. I knew that some times i did things in my sleep when i'm comfortable but this is the first time i have ever done it when i was around other people. What makes this so different? Why am i so comfortable around him? Come to think of it, he seems so familiar to me yet i can't remember why! "Hey Kai you alright?" Asks Yuu worried "Yea i'm fine." i say trying to regain my composure. He puts his hand on my forehead and says "You don't look fine, you're face is all red." "I said i'm fine!" I yell, Yuu quickly retracts his hand and holds his own wrist as if he thought i was going to hurt him. By now my blush was gone and replaced with regret. I shouldn't have yelled at him, he was only worried for my well being, I mentally sigh. " Look Yuu, i'm sorry for yelling... I'm just on edge because of the upcoming tournament." I apologize. Yes i know the last part was a lie to hide my embarrassment, but i really do feel bad about it. Yuu seems to calm down, going back to his book. After a few minutes of awkward silence he turns back to me and says "Its okay... Its kind of an refreshing change... Seeing you express emotion I mean." Why can he bring these sides of me out? What makes him so different? Why is he able to do these things... See past my cold mask.

{20 minutes later}

Virgils POV

I watch as Yuu and Ken enter the airport lobby, I change my HUD avatar to my joyful one, this is for two reasons. One because they have made friends after being alone for so long. And two that they are farther away from New Kyoto... Away from the Municipal building and the dangers there. Knowing Yuu he would march right down there and try to save me, I cannot allow him to put himself in that kind of danger. Though a part of me wants to be saved. My outlook on everything sure has changed since Contingency 180 went active. Contingency 180: In the event that dies before Yuuta and Kenta Saito reach 18 years of age, I am supposed to perform her primary roles as a guardian. With this In effect I acquired new urges, one of them being to aid them in achieving in life. Though one urge is to protect Yuu and Ken... The urge to help them run away from their father... I don't know if that was a result of Contingency 180, or from seeing how their own father treated them and could do nothing without them making the first move. Its...Unsettling... to have control of an entire countries urban infrastructure and yet being powerless to take action when THAT MAN went as far as to BEAT those poor boys with a belt.

Back to the task at hand, I watch them head out the door and i switch to the exterior camera by the door. It seems that they are waiting for a bus. Not long after it arrives on time as always due to the bus being remote driven by the Backup Superintendent. They Board the bus and I switch to its interior camera, once everyone takes their seats the bus starts moving. I see Yuu looking at the bus route poster before saying "Wow our stop is going to take a while huh?" Then the boy nicknamed Tyson says "Yea at this rate we won't be able to get there before the restaurant at the hotel closes." No meal? This is unacceptable, they only had breakfast that's not the required two meals a day. I commandeer the bus from the Backup Superintendent and head to their destination. A man notices this and says "We're going the wrong way, what the heck is going on?" I put in request to the Backup Superintendent for him to reply with my false story.

[DETOUR.]

[CONSTRUCTION AHEAD, EXPECT DELAYS!]

I then access Yuu's phone speaker and let him know this was my doing.

*[Your tax dollars at work!]*

Yuu's POV

"Virgil you can't take control of the bus there are other people riding!"

*[Optican, health care on demand. A tip for optimal health is to eat three square meals a day!]*

"We can eat elsewhere, now get back on course."

*[Unintelligible Command]*

"Don't act like you can't understand me."

*[Unintelligible command, please try again.]*

"Fu-"

*[Keep it clean!]*

I give up try to get him to listen since people are starting to stare. Virgil seems to be more stubborn than ever. Its kind of embarrassing how he does these things like an overprotective parent. An overprotective parent with control over the entire countries urban infrastructure and municipal level electronics. That's a scary thought...

[Stop requested!]

The bus stops and I look out the window to see we are at the hotel. We get up and pay the fee then got off the bus.

[Thank you for riding! I hope you had a pleasant ride.]

"Oh do shut up." i say annoyed at Virgils disregard for the bus riders. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look to see who it was it was Max "What's wrong? You seem upset." Max says worriedly "You're sweet, i'm fine, i'm just upset with Virgil, his disregard for the other bus riders." I say "I see, well i'm sure he means well." Max says At the expense of others time... I just nod and follow everyone into the hotel. We check in and have our stuff moved to our rooms by an bellhop. Then we head to the hotel restaurant, once we get there we find that theres not that many people here. I guess that should be expected at this hour. We get a table and get our food, we had some dinner conversation, though Kai stayed silent. Come time for dessert i go to check what they all had, they have a lot to chose from but one thing catches my eye, an ice cream machine next to it there is a bucket of liquid chocolate most likely for making chocolate dipped ice cream cones. Then i got a thought why not get Kai one, it may improve his mood. I put the money in the machine and a cone was dispensed I take the cone and put it under the vanila ice cream nozzle i press the button and it fills the cone with ice cream. I then do the same thing again, now I take the two ice cream cones and dip them in the chocolate. Once it hardens I walk back to our table and tap Kai on the shoulder with my pinkie finger trying to get his attention. He looks at me and i say "Here Kai, i got this for you." I hand him a chocolate covered ice cream cone. His eyes widened for a second then returned to normal again. "You're not mad at me?" he asks quietly i'm sure no one else heard him due to how quiet he was.

"I was never mad at you. You just caught me off guard that's all." I reassure him. He takes the Ice cream and hesitantly starts eating it. I sit back down and start eating my ice cream cone. "What's with you two?" Tyson asks "Oh nothing." I say Tyson did not look too pleased with my answer but pursued no further. Not too longer after dinner was over and it was time for bed. We went our separate ways, going to our rooms. Me and Kai got to our room and he tapped the keycard on the black box on the door unlocking it. Though I didn't do much i'm exhausted. I'm pulled from my thoughts by Kai's voice. "Thank you for the ice cream." He says in a quiet tone "You're welcome, I hope it helped your mood." I say happily. I see Kai go in his suitcase and pulls out his sleepwear, then he walks over to the bathroom and opens the door and turns the light on. He says "It did... Thank you." just before walking in and shutting the door. Hmm he's changing in the bathroom? Is he shy? Or...is it because i'm gay? I mentally shrug and start changing. By the time i'm done, the bathroom door opens and Kai walks out, he is wearing grey pajamas that look a little snug on him but hot too much that anything inappropriate was showing. But it did complement his muscles very nicely. We get in our beds and i slowly feel sleep envelope me. Though it was not a restful sleep... Not at all.

{4 hours later}

Kai's POV

I am woken up by noises the other male was making in his sleep, he seems to be having a night terror. I get up so i can try to wake him up but before I even get close he shoots out of bed like it was made of broken glass. His breathing is heavy and a cold sweat runs down his his face. "Are you alright?" I ask "Yea, I was just having a night terror. " Yuu says in a dull tone i never heard from him. "Want to talk about it?" I ask without thinking. He nods and starts telling me about his dream. He talked about how he saw brief images of a long corridor, kids in armor of some kind, and a shadow monster in his dream. He also tells me about how real and detailed each image was, like he really experienced what was happening in those images. Could they be memories? If so what could be that shadow monster he was talking about? Is it possible that it could be a bitbeast? I am pulled from my thoughts by Yuu pressing into me like a frightened kitten. Normally i would have a problem with people invading my personal space but this is an exception due to how scared he is. I put my hand on his back trying to comfort him, once he calmed down Yuu pulled away and said "Sorry for getting all clingy on you. " I shrugged and say "Its fine, don't worry about it." Silence passed over us so i decided to return to my bed, and not too long after I fell asleep again.

{The next morning}

I wake to an... Unexpected sight. Yuu was on his side of the room changing into clean clothes. What are the odds that id wake up facing this side of the room at this exact moment. My body shot out of bed in surprise, not knowing how to react to this situation. He stops what he is doing and turns his head to the side so he could see me and said

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty." I mentally sigh and say "Please don't call me that." Yuu smiled and finished putting on his shirt (which used to be mine) then turned to me and asks "So why did you jump out of bed like that?" Of course he'd ask that...

"Well I woke up to you practically naked for one." I answer He shrugs and nonchalantly and says "So its not like you saw anything you don't have yourself." Ok.. so this must be just me who thinks this is awkward. Yet I still ask "Isn't it embarrassing to be seen like this?" I ask "By the same gender and in a not sexual way? Not really." He replies "You do know that, many japanese people use public baths right? Or even bathe with friends from a young age? You get used to being seen nude." Yuu continues I never had to do any of that do to being wealthy enough to have my own bath at home, even in the abbey we had shower stalls and changing rooms. "I never had to do any of those things..." I say quietly

"Well that explains why you changed in the bathroom." Yuu says "Is it really that odd?" I ask After putting his underwear on he replies "I wouldn't say odd as much as puzzling."

Puzzling, really? Well i guess its better then being weird... Wait why do i care what he thinks of me? I never cared what others thought of me before... Unless they were one of my few friends... "Is something wrong Kai? You seem to have something on your mind." Yuu asks concerned Why does he care about me? He barely knows me... Wait ... He has seen parts of who I am that not even the Bladebrakers have seen so he knows me somewhat. Not to mention he spends the most time with me due to our living arrangements. He seems so friendly to me as well, it kind of reminds me of Minami...(Wyatt) "Kai?" He also reminds me of someone else also... "Kai?!" I'm pulled from my thoughts by Yuu's voice yelling my name in a worried tone. "I'm fine, I'm going to go get dressed." I say before I grab my clothes and walk into the bathroom.

Yuu's POV

The bathroom door closes and then there's silence. Not too long after Kai comes out dressed in clean clothes. "Lets go eat breakfast." Kai says as he walked past me. That guys attitude worries me... I follow him out the room and to the restaurant. On the way there I see Kenny. "Hey Chief! Sleep well?" "Yes, thank you" Was his reply After a few more steps I get the idea to ask him about Kai. "Hey Kenny?" "Hmm?" "I think theres somthing wrong with Kai. I know i don't know him that well but even I can tell theres a change and i'm worried." I say "Kai has never been a social butterfly, as long as i've known him he's been... Distant. Even more so after... Nevermind." Kenny trailed off

"What?" I ask "Something happened... A few years back. A friend of Kai's died... In his arms no less." Kenny said in a mournful tone. "Oh no, how?" I ask even more concerned. "Theres was a wealthy man named Gideon. He wanted the power of our bitbeasts, and would stop at nothing even if it meant death. As a last ditch effort, he had artificial bitbeasts. They were indeed powerful but at a cost, of the users energy and strength, as the artificial bitbeast took more energy from its user their sanity also went. Leaving them power hungry and out of their minds an effect that's sometimes permanent to those who we saved... But Minami... Kai's friend he couldn't be saved, Kai watched as he descended into madness and later he died of exhaustion in Kai's arms." Kenny explained I covered my mouth with both hands trying to suppress the pained noise that wanted to escape after hearing such a tragic story.

"It took a little more than a year for Kai to even touch his blade but he got back to normal...Somewhat... He seemed to reach out to us a little more... but I don't think it was of his own choice, more so, because he was just so broken and needed the support to go on. But then... Again ... He is put through more... Boris Balkov you have heard of him right? Well before he made his first attempt to take over the world... When Kai was younger he was one of the kids in his abbey that was used to create beyblading soldiers. Latter on... In cruel irony that we only see today, like Minami, he too was given a beyblade that claimed his sanity. Though the effects wore off, It made him more reserved and quiet, this Fast forwarding to about a year and a half ago Boris came back to try his second attempt at a global takeover which went suspected but unconfirmed till the government started taking interest when BEGA fell. It was later revealed to us Bladebrakers that he actually did have an elaborate plan under the organization to take over and it was one step away from succeeding. After this news he just became even more reserved than ever." Kenny continued By now I had tears threatening to pour out my eyes. I've heard about the horrors that went on in the abbey. Kids being wiped, starved. "Weren't some kids torchered by him?" I ask myself out loud "Yea, did Kai tell you that?" Kenny asks

"No... Why?" I reply curiously I see Kenny jump in surprise then say "Because that information was never publicly announced and the only ones who know in the group is Rei and me and I only know because he told me...How do you know this?" I stop walking and put on a curious face and say "I don't, know..." We finally make it to the restaurant and everyone seemed to be already there. I put my stuff on an an empty seat and go get my food. I return to the table and start eating.

Backupintendent's POV

I watch as the men who vandalized Superintendent Main Data Core A search the maintenance tunnels. I try to identify them using all databases at my disposal to no avail do to the fact the most of them are wearing masks. I close all doors in the maintenance tunnels hoping to slow the men down, but in the end they pry them open advancing deeper underground. "Shouldnt we take a break? Its been 24 hours." One of the men asks "No not until we bring Japan's urban infrastructure down!" The leader yells angrily Threat to system 100%!

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

THREAT TO SYSTEM [EST]: 100%

CONTACTING N.K.P.D...

SENDING RELEVANT DATA...

UNABLE TO SEND DATA!

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

Normal POV

New Kyoto Police Department (N.M.P.D)

"Chief Hoshō! We have a problem!" a duty officer yells in panic "What is it ?"

Chief Hoshō asked "The Superintendent requested police presence in the maintenance tunnels, but something odd happened. The video files it sent were corrupt beyond recovery. When we asked for a data resend, he replied with предупреждение попутчики могут быть сбежавших заключенных! What do you want to do?" The duty officer asked The chief put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. Then replied with "Ready SWAT and since we don't know what's going on, proceed with caution."

Rei's POV

Hotel luxuries corridor

Kai's mood seems to be changing a lot lately, come to think of it, it started when Yuuta and Kenta arrived. He has been more social, but today though he has been quiet. Something must be wrong, I decide to talk to him about it when I get the chance. Come to think of it theres a lot of empty corners here I could just pull him away from the group and ask him there. I put my hand on Kai's shoulder, he stiffens for a second before relaxing again. He turns around to face me and before he could say anything I speak up "Kai I know something's wrong, spill it." His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before reverting back to normal. "Is it really that noticeable?" he asks coolly "Maybe not to the others but I know you better than that." I say calmly. He looks down before stepping into the corner, I follow him. This time its Kai who speaks before I have a chance. "You do know me better than most... Its Yuu... Earlier he did something that reminded me of Minami." Kai said with a little bit of emotion. Sadness to be exact, its hard to see him in this state. "Kai, you know its not your fault that happened to him right? He chose to accept that cyber bitbeast." I say in a low tone "And payed the ultimate price for something I could have prevented..." Kai says quietly "Oh, Kai..." I say in a low and sad tone Just then a new voice was added into the conversation when first noticing this I stiffened "He is right you know, it not you're fault Kai..." It was Yuu's voice!

I turn my head to see Yuu wearing a concerned face. "Yuu!.. What are you doing here?" I ask "I noticed Kai leave the group, knowing Kai was in a bad mood I got worried. Especially after what Kenny told me... you know... about Minami..." Yuu replied Wait Kenny told him ? When? How? "Kai... Do you think he would want this for you?... Want you to beat yourself over this..." Yuu asked Kais eyes widened, and the rest of his face showed more emotion than I have ever seen Kai express. He then look at you and put on a sort of smile before speaking in an enlightened tone "You know what, you're right, he would not want me like this... Thank you Yuuta, this... this means a lot to me." there was a short silence before Yuu says "Its nothing, I just don't like seeing you upset, and trust me when I say I can tell when someone is upset, even when its someone like you." When Yuu said 'even when its someone like you' he put his arm around Kai's and pulled him closer. "Someone like me?" Kai asks confused

"Someone tries to hide all their emotion to just to prevent others from seeing your pain." Yuu replies Just as he finished saying that, Kai's eyes widened before looking down. "How did you know?" Kai asks Yuu bends down and looks up into Kai's eyes before saying something in a language I don't know "Глаза являются окна души и все его чувства." Just then to my utter surprise Kai laughed "You and your literature." Kai says before ruffling Yuu's hair. Yuu laughed before pushing Kai's hand away with his wrist saying "I think I get it from my mother." He then stood up and fixes his hair. "How did you know I know Russian?" Kai asks. In the mean time i'm to shocked at Kai's sudden show of emotion to say a word. "I don't know... a lucky guess maybe?" Yuu replied unsure what else to say. Seemingly out of nowhere some guy walks past us knocking Yuu to the ground in the process, it seemed like it was on purpose.

I finally find my voice again, and I plan using it. "Hey what was that for?!" I yell. The guy stops and turns his head before saying "He was in my way, by the way, don't do it again." As he said that last part he puts his foot on Yuu's chest and puts pressure on it. He then starts walking away again. Just then Kai grabs the guy by the shoulders and pushed him into the wall. "What the hell is your problem?!" Kai asks loudly. The male just laughs before looking at Yuu (Who was still on the floor) and saying "Oh looks like the you're boyfriend has balls" Yuu's face became angry and so did Kai's. The guy tried punching Kai but he caught the punch and used his legs to trip the "bully". Kai then put his foot on his chest the same way the guy did to poor Yuu before saying "Who do you think you are, hurting people like that? Hmmm? Now i want you to listen and listen good! You never try to hurt my friends. Got it? Good!" He then takes his foot off his chest allowing him to breath. The guy starts walking off trying to act like he did not just get the wind knocked out of him. He turns back and looks at us before saying one last thing. "This is not over!" He then continues walking off. "What the hell is that guys problem?" I say helping Yuu up. "I have no clue." Yuu's says

Virgils POV

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

THREAT NEUTRALIZED...

IDENTIFYING POSSIBLE ASSET...

IDENTITY: KAI HIWATARI [CITIZEN #: HIWATARI 449]

RETASKING INITIATED...

NEW DESIGNATION: ANALOG INTERFACE...

MONITORING ASSET...

PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: [EST] 67.99%

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

\HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

ACCESSING ARCHIVED FEEDS

**2008** | 2009 | 2010 | 2012

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

Aomori's Office

11:24:39:06

**04/14/2008**

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

"You do know what you created here right?" asked Aomori

"Yes." Dr. Saito replied

"I'm not sure you do, the Superintendent is the ultimate power a government could have. Eyes and ears everywhere, on the streets, in homes, every camera and microphone with a network or bluetooth connection is a sensory device for it to use. Do you have any idea how much data can be collected through these methods Sakura?" asked Aomori

"I know all too well, that why I took... Precautions, to prevent misuse." Dr. Saito replied calmly

"Precautions? Like?" Aomori asked

"I double encoded the feeds and even with physical access to the hardware its impossible to read without the Superintendents help." Dr. Saito answered

"This brings up another concern of mine. You do know that the Superintendent or any urban infrastructure A.I is one big weak spot in a country. I mean of course if something were to happen to it the entire urban infrastructure would collapse. This would have serious consequences, like limit deployment of our special forces within our own country for instance." Aomori said

"Yes, that's why i'm still here right?" Dr. Saito asks

"Yes but what happens if something happens to you? You have not been willing to share your knowledge of the core mechanics of the Superintendent or the Backup Superintendent, though understandable your reasons are." Aomori points out

"The cores has some self repairing properties and if need be I have chosen an auxiliary admin to take my place if something does happen." Dr. Saito explained

"Who?"

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

\HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

ACCESSING CURRENT FEEDS

2008 | 2009 | 2010 | **2012**

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

I do hope it does not come to that Dr. Saito... For Yuuta's sake. What were you thinking?

Backup Superintendent's POV

The men make it to the level where Backup Superintendent Datastacks 1-1909 are stored. "How far are we from the core?" The leader asks the scientist of the group swipes his tablet pc's screen before responding with "About 2 sublevels away sir."

The leader smiles and says "Good! Balkov will be pleased once we bring this country's urban infrastructure down." Just as the leader finished saying that the other men blew the door to the next sublevel open with explosives damaging the server components that slide out of the wall in the process.

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

ALERTING PROPERTY OWNER!

PROPERTY DAMAGE!

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

UNABLE TO ALERT PROPERTY OWNER!

COMMUNICATION SERVER DAMAGE DETECTED!

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

[Crime doesn't pay!]

[Respect public property!]

"Shut up you piece of junk!" The leader yelled before proceeding into the next sublevel with his men. Fourteen sublevels above, the S.W.A.T Team Of The New Kyoto Police Department arrives in front of the municipal building.

[Proceed with caution!]

I play that pre-recorded alert over the outdoor P.A system attempting to warn them of the homicidal child in the lobby, but they paid no attention. They open the door and start to enter the building only to be immediately mutilated by the child's device. (beyblade) Blood now completely covers the floor, disembodied limbs lay in the waste. The child laughs maniacally as the device glows black. I attempt to identify him again this time using every database at my disposal.

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

IDENTIFYING...

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

NO MATCH!

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

IDENTIFYING... [CHECKING ALL DATABASES]

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

IDENTIFIED... [MATCH FOUND IN UNITED NATIONS CITIZENS DATABASE]

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

NAME: NICOLI AKULOV

AGE: 15 YEARS

GENDER: MALE

ETHNICITY: RUSSIAN

NATIONALITY: RUSSIAN

PASSPORT#: 156726526

PSYCH EVAL: UNSTABLE [PSYCHIATRIC AID RECOMMENDED!]

THREAT TO SYSTEM [EST] : 77.95%

LIKELIHOOD TO AID [EST] : 00.01%

INTERNET DATA:

NONE

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

The child presses the button on his COMM device before saying "Well 'S.W.A.T pussies' are dead, how is it going on you're end?"

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

ATTEMPTING DATA TRANSFER...

LOCATION: N.K.P.D DATABASE...

DIRECTORY: /files/wanted/homicide/nicoli_akulov

DATA TRANSFER COMPLETE...

WARNING: POSSIBLE DATA CORRUPTION DURING TRANSFER!

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

Virgil's POV

I access a camera that looks over the beystadium building that Yuu Ken, and their friends are approaching. They get to the door of the pyramid shaped building before entering. I then switch to the interior entrance camera. Wanting to wish Yuu luck I access his phone and play pre-recorded messages through his bluetooth earpiece.

*[Please remain calm!]*

*[Good citizens do their part!]*

*(TV Show Audio) Go get em tiger!*

"Thanks Virgil." Yuu replies "What did he say?" Max asks Yuu looks at him before he replies with "He was just telling me to do my best." I notice on the other side of the entrance hallway there is two shady guys in suits watching them.

\ PARTIAL HEADS UP DISPLAY TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

MESSAGE:

POSSIBLE THREAT TO YUUTA & KENTA SAITO DETECTED!

/END OF TRANSCRIPT

(To be continued)


End file.
